sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Rulebook
UPDATED:' February 5th, 2020 '''''The following are the rules that govern this Wikia and shall be subject to updates at any time as deemed necessary and may be done with / without a notice. Making an account on Wikia and submitting content constitutes acceptance of the below terms and that you've read them, so please make an effort to read everything. While I will make every attempt to inform you of any changes, it is your responsibility to keep updated. ''Opening'' In an attempt to avoid having this be a legitimate text wall, I will list only the general parameters of the rules for each "category". '' ''There will still be a lot of text you need to read, but it will be much shorter. You may read the full explanations on the page, which give reasoning into why stuff is like that. ''General Rules 'Anything in this section is applicable across the entire Wikia and is non-negotiable.' Standard #''You must behave towards all users on this site, whether they are staff members, regulars or guests. #''No intercommunity drama.'' #''Be mature about reporting problems with the site or particular users.'' #''Give credit to info obtained from other Fandoms or Wikipedia sites.'' #''Do not edit other people's pages without their permission.'' #''All content must be in English.'' ''Image/content policies #''No content that is rated over PG-16 (aka "no adult/graphic content") #''Do not upload content verbatim.'' #''Please check whether the images you use (if any) are permissible to be used and attribute credit when appropriate.'' #''If artwork disputes occur between Wikia members and those from deviantArt or other art sites, they are to be handled at the Wikia level and addressed appropriately. Legal counsel is forbidden.'' ''Custom Card Design Section A: "Common Sense" Rules #''Make an attempt to design seriously, or show that some effort was put into your work. #''Berating other users for their designs or critiquing style is forbidden.'' #''Do not post existing cards verbatim / without any changes.'' #''Card effects must be written in English (or provided with an English translation if written in another language).'' #''Don't use card art that's more explicit than OCG. If you need to check if an art's permissible, please notify me immediately.'' #''If your card is in an archetype, make a template for them with all existing members and post it on all relevant pages. It makes it easier for other users (and yourself) to find them later. If your stuff belongs to an existing archetype, just add on to it if available.'' #''Do not modify other people's cards without permission. Helping to fix card grammar and spelling, so long as it doesn't alter the effect / you make a note of it, is fine.'' ''Section B: Miscellaneous #''You may design cards based on other franchises (as in, Pokemon cards are fine), but do not name your card directly after the source material. Add modifiers or something. #''Custom mechanics are permitted, but you MUST inform me of them so I can update the template (which is CardTable). Do NOT modify it yourself unless I grant permission (because things will break if you mess something up).'' #''Fill in as many appropriate boxes as needed for either card pages or archetype/series (if applicable)'' ''Section C: Recommendations ''This section contains "soft" rules which are recommended to be followed, but will not result in any penalties if broken. #''Try to follow existing standards for Level/Rank/Attribute/stats/subtypes, etc.'' #''Keep your archetypes/series small, or no larger than 15-20 members.'' #''Design with the gamestate in mind, however you do not have to strictly adhere to the current lists. At a minimum, just be conscious of new developments.'' #''Try not to upload blank cards; there's no shame if you don't have a suitable image. (Fillers are okay)'' ''Fanfiction Rules ''If you guys are posting cards from your personal fanfics, you should provide: *''Links to wherever you're hosting them on the series page.'' *''Chapter write-ups here, formatted similarly to how the anime pages are done on Yugipedia (or look at 5Ds Blazing Gale)'' Unlike the anime/manga, there are only a limited amount of places to post these things that everyone knows about. Please make it easier for people to find it and see how you're doing. ''Content #''Keep content within the scope of a PG-17 / T+ setting. In other words, no adult fanfics or spinoffs. #''You are responsible for updating your own fanfic/character pages.'' #''Please follow the general setup for writing your pages. (For a general idea, see the 5Ds Blazing Gale pages)'' #''Name your chapter pages as (abbreviation)xxx, where xxx is the chapter/episode number written in 3-digit format.'' #''All pages must have an introduction, storyline/summary of the chapter and any duels as they occur, though you only need to write the gameplay scenario and not any side conversations unless they are relevant.'' #''Use the existing templates because they are set to render into the appropriate categories to be sorted.'' ''Character Design'' #''Porting characters from other franchises is permitted, but they may not originate in any adult/graphic franchise that is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.'' #''Do not steal original characters (OC) from other people, even if you credit them. Please ask before using.'' #''Anthro and non-human characters are permitted.'' #''At a bare minimum, the infobox needs to be filled out and a brief intro to the character should be present upon creation. You can flesh out the pages as you go along.'' #''Use CharacterInfobox1 for their pages.'' ''Miscellaneous Rules ''Stuff in here is purely semantics-based and deal with the issue between United States and British English, proper grammar vs card grammar and date formats. You will not be penalized for any breaks in this section. You may find the general list here. ''Accounts ''I do permit multiple accounts in the event something happens to your original one (i.e. compromised, forgot password, wanted name change but used it, etc.). However, you must inform me if that's you via either my talk page or on Discord is acceptable (as I rarely look in the internal Wiki chat). I cannot see IP addresses to confirm that it's you making the edits. Eventually I will figure out it's you by uploading content so make it easier on yourself. Please note that using multiple accounts to evade any punishments will result in all your known accounts being suspended/banned from this Wikia; moreover, any records on your old account will carry over. ''Warning/punishment scale'' Please realize that each rule listed here is weighted differently in terms of severity, so there is no real guideline for punishments. '' ''However, I will generally resort to the following sanctions. *''Verbal warning on your talk page'' *''Watching your user / talk pages (meaning you get moderator review)'' *''Revocation of editing privileges temporarily (time to be determined)'' *''Revocation of privileges permanently (your IP will be blocked as will any others you try to edit from).'' **''Extreme cases will be taken to Fandom for further sanctions. '' **''I may also request for the ability to view IP addresses should your conduct warrant it.'' Posting pornography will result in a permanent ban without question, so please don't go there. These punishments aren't necessarily sequential and steps may be skipped or backtracked depending on the situation. '' ''I hope it doesn't get further than just a verbal warning or moderator approval. Questions? If anything is amiss here with anything written here (or the sub-pages), '''PLEASE', do not hesitate to ask on the talk page (or even the Wikia Discord server).'' I realize there is a lot here, however most of it is either common sense stuff or very easy to follow. However, I'd like to be sure we are all on the same page and that you have the most enjoyment during your time here. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk) Category:Rules